Alison Cosgrove
Appearance Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Brown ''' '''Trademark: Blonde Hair I wanted to dye my hair brown. But my mom wouldn't let me. So yeah I wish I was brunette, anyway my fashion is flashy cool and upbeat. I love the color grey on me it just looks cool. I adore my blonde hair sometimes, It could be a pain. Family Mom My mom is awsome, but a little to awsome, She dances around my house a lot. I love her she always there for me. She can be hyper, unconturlable mother. Sometimes I do get sick of her hyperness but I deal with. She works at a dance studio she unconturlable awsome. Anilisse My sister I hate her. She is a selfish older brat. Yeah I like her and all but she always throws parites getting drunk. She's been arestted more than 20 times. But I love her she's in a band she taught me how to play the guitar she's kinda really special to me she adores me. Charlie She is my 4 year old little sister. She is a adorable she can be a lot of work babysitting her but her cutness is all worth it. She is extremly hyper at times. I love her to death. History Not gonna tell you stalker :P Personality I'm spunky sarcatic girl well I'm sarcatic to my enemies yeah. I'm very fun and a dare-devil person. And if you mess with me I will make sure you rot in hell so watch out. I'm kind of a girly-girl and I have some tomboy egdy type so yeah I have a somewhat bubbly personatliy and a rough edgy side so yeah watch out bi***es. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He's one of my best friends. Sometimes he helps me with my songs, he's cool, funny and taleted Beck Oliver Ugh, don't get me started with this boy. He may be one of the hottest guys, but he's to full of himself and he's a jerk. Cat Valentine I love this girl! She can be dizzy red head but I love her singing. One of the most taleted people at HA. Jade West She's okay, I guess well she can be mean at times but she has a killer singing voice! Robbie Shapiro He's a helpless nerd. The doll annoying. Atleast he's nice but I can't hang out with him he's a nerd. Tori Vega Ugh... What a brat! She's a fake and untalented. Trina Vega Don't get my started with that b***. She is a ugly untalented selfish little brat! Images (32).jpg|Me and my best friend:) Images (33).jpg|Red tounges Lol Image.jpg|Me and my sister stuffed animal Images 0.jpg|Aren't I pretty:) images (300).jpg|Milkshake :P Triva * I'm half Irish * My favorite junk food is candy * I have glasses, but I use contacts * My favorite band is one deriction * I'm obsessed with PLL * I'm in love with Harry Styles * I love popcorn * I love the hunger games books * I'm a bookworm Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Alison Cosgrove